


Holy Monster

by KyotoMink



Category: facebook game, petville
Genre: Gen, Master/Pet, Pet, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyotoMink/pseuds/KyotoMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Facebook game 'Petville'. Welcome to Holy's neighborhood where you'll meet a group of colourful creatures & unwelcomed drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Facebook still had the game 'Petville' but sadly they removed it. I still hang onto this story & my charaters. Holy is a monster with the ability to change her skin colour according to her mood.

My Holy Neighbor (Petville) KyotoMink

Chapter 1: Holy Secret   
My name is Holy. Holy Quinn. My loving owner named me. I’m a pet….A pet monster. My owner doesn’t think I’m a monster but everyone else feels that way.  
I’m 5 foot tall. Slender frame with large bulky curved horns resting on the sides of my head. My tail is somewhat cow-like, but that’s just the way my master made me.  
My lovely skin, horns, tail and eyes change color to my feelings. Everything changes except my plump red lips.

Today I decided to bath in the sun’s rays. As I laid out in the backyard, tanning the tiger-like lines on my body, I heard my neighbor in the yard next to me. It was Mink.   
She was a young tanned monster. Much like myself, I’d say. Only she wasn’t as -dare I say- monstrous. Perched on her head where two cute panda ears. Her tail was the same small, cute, and fluffy. Just like her personality. 

“Hey Holy! How has your day been?” She’s also so happy to see me. I envy her outlook. 

“It’s been the same as always.” I told her without looking up at her. 

“I’m glad…I see your tanning again. Wish you were as tan as me huh?” She giggled. I humored her with a short snicker.

“If ya get any darker you’ll look like that new girl down the road.” I told her with a grin. That girl was blacker than the blackest ink.  
She stopped watering the flowers and turned to me. “Your in that kind of mood, I see.” She quickly turned away.

She knew how I was, the kind of person I am. I’m jealous, envious, and bitter. Why would that get to her now?  
Then I heard Minks sniffles. I sighed. 

“I was only joking with you. You know that.” I wasn’t sure what to say after that. I’m not good at this kind of thing. My skin quickly turned grey, I was unsure and worried. I saw her wipe some tears away.

“Sorry...It’s not you.” She replied. I was confused.   
“Then what’s the matter?” I asked. She slumped to the ground. I couldn’t see her over the fence so I walked over to her.   
“What is it Mink? You can tell me. I can’t help if ya don’t tell me.” I tried to sound sincere.   
She got really quite. ”It’s my Master.” She wouldn’t look at me. 

“What ’bout her?” I asked. I waited for an answer. She didn’t say anything.   
“Do I need to come over this fence?” Her small fluffy head nodded a ’yes’ to me.

If you’ve ever jumped a fence while wearing a tiny binki then ya know what I felt like. I felt completely naked, my skin changed to pink.  
I sat next to her in the soft grass. “Now what is it?” Her big cat-like eyes turned to me. They were seeking help in me.

“My Master is abusive…I think.” She paused. “She hits me and pulls my hair.” I didn’t realize I was holding my breath. She was the last person I suspected of being abused.   
“Wow. I didn’t know Mink. Does she do anything else?” I was almost too scared to ask, I turned to a shade of yellow. “Ya…She does lots of things to me.” She stopped and seemed to search the ground for words.   
“I-I don’t want to tell. It’s too embarrassing.” Her face lit up red.   
“It can be that bad. And I won’t laugh at you. This is serous.” I wanted her to know that she could confine in me. 

“Well she likes to lock me in my cage under the kitchen table. At night she brings home men that want to play with me. Or that’s what she calls it anyway. Play.” She stopped.  
I rubbed her back to calm her. But she started crying harder. She curled up in my arms. Mink cried for a long time after that. So I just sat there and let her use me for comfort. I petted her silky soft brown ears. 

“Shhhh. I’ll protect you. You can always come to my house if you need to hide. You can trust me.” My words seemed to calm her. And she finally stopped crying and shaking.   
Mink looked up at me with a smile. I could tell she gave me her life to protect.  
After I convinced her to go inside- her master was at work - I laid out to finish my tanning.

I ran everything she said thru my head a hundred times. And I still couldn’t believe it. Her master acted so nice. She gave me treats every time they came to visit. Sometimes she’d even give me leftovers from their dinner.  
My skin started to turn red from anger, but I quickly clamed myself. I didn’t want to get Mink in to any more trouble then she already had.   
I sighed again. Life can be sooo stressful for a pet. I baked for a half hour more then decided to head inside for a light snack. 

My master was sleeping upstairs so I had to be quite. I made myself a plate of pickle slices with peanut butter on top. Monsters love weird food. My snack and I went to the front patio to eat.   
The cool breeze rustled my frizzy hair. My hair was in the normal side ponytail that I always keep it in. My happy purple skin lithe up in the light.   
But then I heard barking. Loud barking. “Oh shit.” I mumbled under my breath. It was that old tattle telling’, big mouth, drama queen.   
“Drama Queen.” I said panicky. Yup that was her name. Drama Queen. Fit her to a ‘T’.   
Her light purple skin shined with sweat and her short blonde hair bounced as she jogged. Her ears were cat-like but her tail was non-excised. Which made everyone laugh.  
I didn’t want to be seen by her. Good Lord she would talk my ears off. She hears every word that goes on in the neighbor hood. And she’ll tell everyone ‘bout it.

“Why hello Little Holy.” She greeted me. I hated it.   
“Don’t stop your joggin’ just to talk to little old me.” I don’t think she caught on to my sarcasm.

“No bother dear. No trouble at all. Oh! But did you hear about the trouble Mr. Willow was having a night ago.” She paused for me to answer.   
“No. I didn’t.” I just wanted her to leave. She took a swig from her water bottle. Then continued.  
“Well I heard he got caught with Peaches. Apparently they bumming uglies for quite some time now. Amazing isn’t it. It took this long to get him in the act. What a pig!” Her rant ended. 

“Wow who knew? I really have to get inside. Owner told me to wash the house up.” I wished she’d leave. 

“Oh well I heard your little neighbor Mink was upset today. In fact I heard you were there. What happened Hun?” She asked.  
Damn. I wanted to avoid the subject. I wondered how she got the information so quick. 

“Hmm she was upset about..” I tried to think of a lie on the spot. She lifted a eyebrow. She wasn’t going to believe anything I was going to say. I puffed out my chest, ready to attack.  
“She’s on her period.” I said with confidents. A sly grin crossed her face. 

“I heard from a little bird that abuse is involved.” She knew she won. But I wasn’t going to tell anything.  
“What business is it of yours?” Now my cocky grin matched hers. She took a step away from me.

“I’ll get the word one way or another. So don’t worry Hun. Ta-Da Little Holy.” At last she was gone.

A sigh a relieve parted from my lips. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took my plate inside. After washing the dishes up I went upstairs to check on my Owner. I had to wake him in 4 hours so I wasn’t allowed to take a nap.   
I clicked on the TV and flipped to my favorite channel, Mtv. Near the end of one of my shows I heard a fast rapping on the back sliding glass door.

“Damn now I’m going to miss the end!” I quickly ran to the glass door so it wouldn’t wake my Master up. I saw it was Mink before I got to the door.  
I swung it open. “What?” I asked. Her eyes were glued to the floor. “Master told my to stay here until she sends for me.” She looked frozen. 

“Come in.” I stuck my head outside. A pair of eyes stared at me from Minks house. Her Master wore no expression but then quickly closed the blinds.   
I faced Mink. “What was all of that just now?” I asked her. Her eyes finally looked up from the floor. I sucked in my breath. A big red mark covered her right cheek. 

“S...She hit me again. She came home early. And she decided to hit me. Why?” She burst out crying. I held her again. And she cried even harder.   
“Why doesn’t she love me?” She cried out. I didn’t know how to answer her.  
“Holy?” I nearly broke my neck as I turned my head. “Why is she crying?” It was my Master.

I looked down at her, unsure if I should tell or not. “Master she’s in trouble. Her owner abuses her!” I tried to tell him how important it was.

“She does gross things to Mink. She even let’s people touch her bad!” Master rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
“Well..” He started. He came up to me to pat my head. But  
then I saw the look in his eyes.

“Your not going to help?” I asked in a small voice. My skin flared up red. “I’m sorry Holy. I don’t own her. There’s nothing I can do about it.” I couldn’t understand the words coming out of his mouth. I turned to Mink but she at some point, went to sit on the couch.  
“What if someone was doing that to me? Would you help me?” He folded his arms. “You know I would. But she doesn’t belong to me!” He yelled the last sentence. I held my head low and the red faded to blue. His voice scares me when he yells. 

“Sorry Holy.” He pulled me into a hug. My happiest moments are his hugs. “Now you know we’re going to have to take her home. She can‘t hide here.” I shook my head.  
Mink jumped off the couch. “Master told me to stay here until she comes for me.” She sat back down.  
He looked over at me. “Okay then. Wake me up at three.” He patted me on the head then went up the stairs. After he left I sat next to Mink.   
“Damn it. I was 100% sure he would help.” I was startled when she placed her hand on my leg.   
“It’s okay Holy. You don’t have to help me. I’m okay. It’s not like she’ll kill me or anything.” I slapped her hand. 

“Don’t talk like that. It’s not okay. You need help.” I wondered why she was starting to change her mind.   
“It really is. In fact I kinda like the things that they do to me.” Her face turned red as I turned pink. I was now confused and a little grossed out.   
“But just earlier today you were crying your heart out to me. How can it be okay now?” My head was spinning. 

“I know my Master loves me. She just shows it in a different way. That’s all.” Then she smiled. I blew out another sigh.  
“Ya know I’m here if ya need me.” I smiled back.


End file.
